


Å vi trenger ikke verden, for meg og deg e verden

by Diana924



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Bottom Athelstan (Vikings), First Time, M/M, Missing Scene, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Religious Conflict, Season/Series 02
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:20:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28735629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924
Summary: Come tutto quello fosse potuto accadere non ne aveva idea, sicuramente la vita a Kattegat aveva finito per confonderlo e traviarlo.
Relationships: Athelstan/Ragnar Lothbrok
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9
Collections: P0rn Fest #14 - Fuck 2020





	Å vi trenger ikke verden, for meg og deg e verden

Come tutto quello fosse potuto accadere non ne aveva idea, sicuramente la vita a Kattegat aveva finito per confonderlo e traviarlo.

Athelstan era sicuro di aver sempre avuto buoni e sani principi, d’altronde crescendo in un monastero non poteva essere il contrario, sapeva che alcuni confratelli peccavano ma lui credeva ciecamente nei propri voti.

Poi erano arrivati gli uomini del nord e tutto era cambiato, il sacco del monastero, la morte dei suoi confratelli, la prigionia a Kattegat e le tentazioni che divenivano sempre più invitanti ogni giorno che passava, conservare la propria fede tra i pagani era oltremodo difficile. La maggiore tentazione gli era arrivata proprio da colui che lo teneva in schiavitù, sebbene negli anni fosse divenuta una sorta di amicizia e collaborazione la loro. Ricordava ancora con un senso di vergogna misto a rimpianto quando Ragnar e Lagertha lo avevano invitato ad unirsi a loro nel letto e lui aveva rifiutato, la fornicazione era reato mortale, fornicare con un uomo e una donna poi … l’inferno era già abbastanza spaventoso. Eppure … per un istante ci aveva realmente pensato e nel corso degli anni Athelstan si era convinto che da lì fosse iniziata la sua corruzione.

Poi Lagertha se n’era andata e lui ed Aslaug non avevano mai pienamente legato, troppo altera e conscia delle proprie origini divine, o demoniache a parer suo, lei ma lui e Ragnar erano amici e questo gli bastava. Aveva avuto delle donne, inutile negarlo ma … quello che provava per Ragnar era un sentimento diverso, non contaminato da lussuria carnale o altre depravazioni bensì un sentimento puro come l’amore che dovevano aver provato i santi.

C’erano state notti in cui aveva pensato a Ragnar in quella maniera, fantasticato di trovarsi al posto di Aslaug ma … pregava e quei pensieri diventavano più inoffensivi, purtroppo non se en andavano ma non facevano più così male.

Stava andando tutto bene quando Ragnar aveva deciso che bisognava fare qualcosa. Il momento in cui le loro labbra si erano unite Athelstan era sicuro che lo avrebbe ricordato per sempre, era stato una folgorazione, un’epifania e una rivelazione, quello che provava per Ragnar era amore, l’amore più puro che avesse mai provato in vita sua. Si era sentito in colpa perché quello era adulterio ma allo stesso aveva bisogno di Ragnar nella sua vita, non riusciva a farne a meno.

Il vichingo aveva avuto meno esitazioni di lui e nel giro di appena una luna era riuscito a trascinarlo nel suo letto, Athelstan era sicuro che Aslaug avesse volontariamente girato la testa da un’altra parte reputandolo meno pericoloso di una donna ma non aveva avuto il coraggio di chiederlo. Ogni bacio di Ragnar lo allontanava dal paradiso in cielo per avvicinarlo a quello in terra, e lui ne voleva ancora, per nulla al mondo avrebbe rinunciato a quei baci e a quelle carezze, anche se significavano eterna dannazione.

<< Prete, dormiamo insieme >> aveva dichiarato ragnar come se gli stesse semplicemente comunicando la lista degli ortaggi da comprare al mercato e lui non aveva avuto al forza replicare, da Ragnar avrebbe accettato tutto. Il norreno lo aveva baciato prima di spogliarlo con gesti veloci eppure calibrati, come se non volesse spaventarlo più del necessario e Athelstan gliene era tato grato.

Chiuse gli occhi per l’imbarazzo quando si ritrovò nudo di fronte al vichingo, fin troppo conscio delle imperfezioni del suo corpo e di come dovesse apparire insignificante agli occhi del biondo. Ragnar però sembrò non curarsene e cominciò a massaggiargli le palpebre per convincerlo ad aprire gli occhi, e lui cedette. << Non c’è nulla di cui vergognarsi, prete >> mormorò Ragnar prima di cominciare a baciare ogni singola porzione di pelle lasciandolo senza fiato, soffocò un gemito quando la bocca Ragnar arrivò lì dove nasceva il peccato, non aveva mai pensato che una tale pratica fosse possibile e che regalasse così anto piacere. Si mosse in balia delle scariche di godimento che gli attraversavano la schiena finché non sentì due mani forti, abituate alla guerra, bloccargli i fianchi e cedette ai desideri di Ragnar.

Avvertì le dita dell’altro che gli disegnavano i contorni della bocca e l’aprì quando Ragnar premette appena. Doveva essere posseduto da un demone lussurioso pensò Athelstan mentre leccava e baciava quelle dita, tutto quello era immorale, peccaminoso eppure non riusciva a farne a meno, il suo corpo ne desiderava ancora e ancora.

Si lasciò sfuggire uno sbuffo infastidito quando Ragnar allontanò le dita e poi lo sentì. Represse un gemito di dolore quando sentì il primo dito violare la sua apertura, e così funzionava la sodomia pensò per un istante. Il dolore però durò poco, sostituito da un piacere liquido che lo invase facendogli spalancare gli occhi, come poteva essere così bello e peccaminoso? Forse era per questo che la Chiesa lo vietava, forse perché era una gioia troppo grande che avrebbe traviato gli uomini pensò, poi Ragnar aggiunse un secondo dito e smise di pensare. Si mosse verso quelle dita con bramosia, era perfetto ma voleva di più, non sapeva nemmeno cosa volesse, il gemito che rilasciò quando sentì un terzo dito era osceno, più degno di una prostituta da postribolo che di un monaco, ma non se ne pentiva.

Ragnar lo baciò ancora una volta prima di rimuovere le dita. << No … voglio …per favore >> mormorò incoerente, stordito dal piacere prima di muovere il bacino con abbandonò. Il norreno sorrise, poi trafficò con una bottiglietta che Athelstan notò solo in quel momento. Fece per alzarsi ma l’altro ebbe gioco facile nello spingerlo nuovamente sul letto, poi gli salì sopra.

Con un movimento fluido Ragnar gli entrò dentro e Athelstan fu sicuro che la sua dannazione fosse completa. Fu invaso da dolore e piacere che mescolandosi insieme creavano una mistura ammaliante che lo intrappolava e da cui non voleva liberarsi.

Ragnar gli diede qualche secondo per abituarsi all’intrusione e poi cominciò a spingere. Il norreno aveva un ritmo misurato e preciso, ogni suo colpo aveva come risultato brividi di puro piacere, Athelstan era sicuro che i gemiti che stavano uscendo dalla sua bocca non avrebbero dovuto appartenere ad un uomo di Dio come lui eppure … portò le mani sulla schiena di Ragnar e se lo tirò addosso, non voleva che se ne andasse, non si era mai sentito così bene e così vicino al paradiso. I baci di Ragnar erano delicati, piccoli contatti di labbra che pure lo lasciavano pienamente appagato. Quasi non si accorse di aver portato una delle sue mani alla propria virilità e aver cominciato massaggiare il suo sesso congestionato, se doveva peccare almeno avrebbe peccato per bene pensò.

Ragnar rise per poi spingersi ancora contro di lui, portandolo vicino al paradiso, ebbe bisogno di poche spinte e poi si perse in un’estasi prossima al paradiso gemendo il nome del vichingo, quasi non si accorse che anche l’altro aveva raggiunto l’apice del godimento, registrò appena una sostanza calda che lo riempiva, la mente troppo persa dietro quel piacere così bello e così sconosciuto per lui.

Non seppe per quanto aveva dormito, furono le risate di Ubbe e Hvitserk a svegliarlo, il resto del letto ea già freddo quindi Ragnar doveva essersene andato e Athelstan si sentì … strano. Aveva peccato, non poteva tornare indietro perché non era pentito eppure non ne avvertiva nemmeno il desiderio; quello che c’era stato tra lui e Ragnar non poteva essere peccato, non doveva.


End file.
